


A Transformative Experience

by WinningLoser



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Breast Expansion, Cum Inside, Embarrassment, Erections, Expanding Breasts, F/F, Girl Penis, Holding Hands, Intimacy, Kissing, Non-Human Genitalia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Licking, Precum, Slow Build, Sweat, Tit job, Transformation, cum on stomach, expanding penis, horsecock, hyper, pulling out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinningLoser/pseuds/WinningLoser
Summary: What started as a simple favor having to do with cup size grows out of proportion when the Hidden One's magic affects not only Lyralei but also Lanaya in unexpected ways. The solution to their problem is generally the same as most other stories on here. (Sex. Bro, it's always sex when is it not.)This, again, was a story for someone on Reddit!
Relationships: Lanaya the Templar Assassin/Lyralei the Windranger
Kudos: 5





	A Transformative Experience

Lanaya the Templar Assassin was walking back to the Hidden Temple, hoping to relax and meditate after a rough week of defending the Ancient. Some days she wouldn’t mind letting the ancient fall just so that she could stay inside the Temple and have a hot cup of tea. The feel of some warm tea would feel particularly nice touching her lips on such a windy day as today. As she continued walking, she had felt as if someone was watching her. Luckily, she had brought her gem of true sight back with her and looked around for any invisible enemies such as Rikimaru or Gondar the Bounty Hunter. While she didn’t see any invisible heroes, she was still very much on edge and decided to move more quickly towards the Hidden Temple. Suddenly the wind felt even stronger against her back until she heard the wind itself whisper “Lanaya,” and she felt the wind gently grab her shoulder. Lanaya yelped and looked behind her. Who was to appear behind her but Lyralei the Windranger, in her new deep blue-green outfit. Her hair flew in the wind as she quickly came to a stop after pursuing the Templar Assassin.

“Lyralei,” Lanaya said tersely, “you know that I startle rather easily.” Lyralei was apologetic, “I just have something that I could use some help with, Lanaya.” Lanaya was still calming herself down from being startled. “Well you did not have to sneak up on me as I was on my way back to my area of study,” she rebutted. “Well,” Lyralei began, “I was hoping that we could keep this favor a bit of a secret. It’s a bit of a… personal matter.” Lanaya was intrigued, “What could be so personal that it couldn’t be discussed in private near the ancients?” Lyralei found it a bit awkward to confess her desire but she slowly began, “Well, I was wondering… if maybe the people you study under… if they had any means of enhancing certain parts of someone? Such as the breasts?” Lanaya was shocked, “Enhancing breasts? Do you think of the Hidden Ones’ secrets as nothing but cosmetics and trivialities?” Lanaya was offended that the Windranger would ask for such an immature thing of the Hidden Ones. “Lyralei, I work as an assassin for the Hidden Ones so I may learn of the world’s secrets!” Despite the pushback, Lyralei insisted. “Please, Lanaya, I’m begging you! There isn’t anything more I would want in the world, and you’re the only person I could imagine helping me with this!” Lanaya was still insulted by the minimizing of the Hidden Ones and their secrets, but she saw genuine yearning in the Windrangers eyes. Also, now that Lanaya was thinking about it, she herself had often wondered how broad the Hidden Ones’ powers reached. After a moment of dead air, Lanaya sighed and responded to the Windranger. “Lyralei, I can understand that this is deeply important to you, so I will take you to the Hidden Temple. However, I cannot be certain that the Hidden Ones have the sort of knowledge required for this type of magic.” Lyralei was ecstatic and profusely thanked the Templar Assassin before the two of them continued walking towards the entrance of the Hidden Temple. 

The walk over to the Hidden Temple had been a quiet one, especially now that the wind has died down. Lanaya decided to break the silence. “You know, Lyralei,” the Templar Assassin began, “You look fine with your natural body, from what I’ve been able to tell. Kunkka wouldn’t stop flirting with you the entire match, especially with that new outfit of yours.” Lyralei smiled “Ah for being a salty sea dog he’s quite the sappy flirt. He told me something along the lines of ‘Sweetly sweetly blew the breeze, on me alone it blew,’ and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes,” the Windranger said with a chuckle. “Besides,” she continued, “This isn’t really for anyone else but myself. I’ve always wanted to be at least a little bigger but the growth just wasn’t there.” The two heroes let that hang in the air for a minute before Lanaya nodded. “I understand such a desire. I’m sure the two of us will find some sort of Hidden One’s magic to assist you,” Lanaya told the Windranger sympathetically, “We’re almost there.”

“Now, the Hidden Temple is where mind and matter meet. It isn’t easy for someone to simply access the door and venture in,” Lanaya explained. “Well, yeah I didn’t expect it to be called the ‘Hidden Temple’ for nothing,” Lyralei said with a chuckle. Lanaya blankly stared back, she didn’t find the remark as amusing as the Windranger had. “We’re nearing the entrance, I’d ask you to try to empty your mind and slow your breathing as you’ll need to focus in order to enter,” Lanaya explained, “You are going to have to grab my hands as I guide you inside.” Lyralei understood and held the Templar Assassin’s hands. They were soft and dainty. When she didn’t have her Psi Blades equipped, Lanaya felt like more of a gentle person. Lyralei felt as if she understood that this was a big favor of Lanaya to let her in here. As she was being guided in by the Templar Assassin, she couldn’t help but notice how intimate the air between them was. Lyralei felt as if she could fall into the Templar Assassin’s arms at any moment, this must be what it is like for mind and matter to meet, she thought. “Lyralei,” a gentle voice called out to her, “We’re inside.” Lyralei felt like she was woken from a very comforting and deep sleep, and she could certainly tell that she was blushing. The two of them stared at each other for a bit, breathing a bit heavily. “I… will go speak with the Hidden Ones for a moment. I would ask you to patiently wait here, Lyralei.” Lyralei sat on one of the available couches and watched Lanaya as she left the room. 

* * *

After a long discussion of bargaining and questioning with the Hidden Ones, Layana returned to the room where Lyralei was waiting. “Well, did they have anything for me?” Lyralei quickly asked. Lanaya seemed a bit hesitant, “Well, there was one spell that was heavily untested but was stated to quickly grow things,” Lanaya paused, “The Hidden Ones stated that this was mostly for livestock, but could potentially work on humans and elves and the like. Would you still be willing to go through with this?” Without a moment of doubt in the Windranger’s mind, she enthused “Oh absolutely! If it’s good enough for the food we eat it should be good enough for me!” While Lyralei was fully on board with the experiment, Lanaya was a bit concerned. However, she could see just how much the Windranger desired to grow larger breasts, and couldn’t deny her the opportunity. “Alright, in order for this spell to materialize, we must once again clear our minds and focus on our goal.” Lyralei understood immediately, and quickly grasped Lanaya’s hands and closed her eyes. Lanaya blushed a bit at how quickly the Windranger was to feel the intimacy they did earlier, but was quick to be ready to feel it as well. 

As the two heroes slowed their breathing to the same level and emptied their minds, a light purple mist slowly gathered around their feet and began swirling around the two heroes’ bodies. Lyralei felt the same sort of comfort she felt as Lanaya was guiding her into the Hidden Temple. However, it felt deeper than comfort, she felt incredibly secure with Lanaya. She began both focusing on how she wanted her breasts to grow but also to how grateful she was that Lanaya was helping her. Slowly but surely, she felt a tight pressure in her chest. She opened her eyes and within moments her breasts slowly but surely began growing. It felt bizarre like something was pushing out from inside of her. Lyralei’s chest naturally lurched forward through the power of the spell, as if she was trying to puff out her chest. However, this was not of her own volition, she could feel the spell causing her body to do this. “I’m… I’m so perky!” The Windranger said with glee. This caused Lanaya to open her eyes, shocked at how well the spell was working, and a bit entranced by the way Lyralei’s breasts were growing so rapidly. However, they did not stop growing at any reasonable size. The spell was so potent that the Windranger’s once flat chest became an almost inhuman size. Lyralei’s top was no match for the enormous tits she now had and her top had ripped off, exposing her bare chest to the Templar Assassin. “Oh,” Lyralei said with a blush, “Lanaya I’m sorry you had to see me like this, I didn’t know that my tits would get so… so HUGE, and I didn’t-”

Lanaya couldn’t focus on what the Windranger was saying. She was blushing herself, and unable to help herself from staring at the enormous set of breasts the Windranger now had. She was lost just staring at the massive tits, the areolas, the nipples until, “Oh, Lanaya, I think you’re uh… liking my new set?” Lyralei’s voice cut through Lanaya’s empty mind like a knife. Lanaya looked down embarrassed to see that she was fully erect. However, with both of them now focusing their thoughts entirely on Lanayas erect cock, the power of the spell shifted. Lanaya felt a pleasurable sensation coursing through her veins as she arched her back and felt her erection grow. Similar to a regular erection, the growth came in waves as the blood rushed through her body to enlarge her cock. After half a minute of pleasure and light grunts and moans from the Templar Assassin, her cock went from a regular-sized erection to one the size and look of a horse’s. When she realized what had happened, she released the Windranger’s hands and immediately attempted to cover herself. “Oh no no no, Lanaya, it’s alright,” Lyralei attempted to soothe her, “in fact, I think this is a good thing. I’ve felt a connection with you ever since you guided me through the entrance, and I could tell you felt the same.” Lanaya thought about it for a moment and took a deep breath. “I admit, when we went through the door together, I experienced a oneness with you that I hadn’t felt with anyone else in a long time,” Lanaya took another deep breath to clear her mind of any embarrassment she felt, “perhaps this is for the best.” Lyralei smiled playfully at the Templar Assassin, “So now that that’s over,” Lyralei started, “Are you going to show me what that thing can do or what?” Lanaya was a bit taken back by how forward the Windranger was, but was definitely ready to have yet another intimate experience with her. 

Lanaya began by sitting on the couch and directing Lyralei to kneel in front of her with a quick point to the ground. Lyralei quickly got into position and wrapped her massive tits around the Templar Assassin’s new horsecock. It took a massive amount of strength, but with a little help from the wind, Lyralei began to give Lanaya quite literally the biggest titjob of her life. As she slowly moved her huge breasts up and down Lanaya’s massive cock, she could hear the Templar Assassin begin to grunt and moan. As she continued the tit job, Lyralei began licking up and down the enormous cock of the Templar Assassin. As precum began dripping out from Lanaya’s massive horsecock, she knew she had to try to please the Windranger a bit as well. She tried her best to grab the breasts, but they were monstrously big compared to her dainty hands, so she began doing what she could do with the nipples, stroking them, massaging the areas around them, and rubbing them down with the precum that was dripping on the Windrangers massive tits. Lyralei continued jerking off Lanaya’s horsecock, and Lanaya kept breathing faster and faster until she pushed off Lyralei with a “Stop!” Lyralei was shocked, she thought that it was going so well. Between belabored breathes, Lanaya managed to get her message across, “I… wasn’t ready to… finish yet.” After a few more breaths Lanaya grabbed the much now heavier Windranger and flipped positions. Now Lyralei was on her back, and Lanaya was standing above her, massive horsecock in hand, dripping precum onto the Windranger.

Lanaya knew she wasn’t going to last much longer but desperately wanted to fuck the Windranger with her enlarged penis. With cock in hand, she thwapped Lyralei’s vagina a few times, before backing up a bit and aiming the flared head of her horsecock. “Uh, Lanaya,” Lyralei paused her, “Are we sure this is going to fit?” Lanaya chuckled, “Oh, Lyralei, this is magic, of course it will fit.” With that word, she slowly began pushing at the Windranger’s tight vagina until, after a bit of effort on both ends, Lanaya’s horse cock popped in. It was an incredible feeling for both of them, but they both wanted more. Lanaya started slowly pushing deeper until she reached as deep as she could go. She pulled back a bit and then started thrusting at a constant pace. She wanted to keep pleasing the Windranger, so she stretched hard to reach her clitoris and began playing with it during each thrust. Lyralei in the meanwhile found it hard to focus on anything besides how hard she was being rammed. She felt like she was being driven into the couch with every deep thrust. She was nearly being suffocated between the cushioning of the couch and that of her own enormous tits. She felt like her opening was stretching more and more each time the Templar assassin plunged her horsecock into her. Both Lanaya and Lyralei were breathing hard and beginning to sweat. Lyralei was taking Lanaya’s horse cock as best as she could, and began playing with her new tits as best as she could. Not only was she so happy to be given just what she wanted, but happy to have made a connection with someone as special as Lanaya. Lanaya kept pumping faster and faster, until her breathing got faster and harder when she said, “Lyralei, I think I might…” she couldn’t finish her sentence before she shot a load of cum in the Windrangers pussy. As quickly as she could, she pulled out with a large  _ slop _ sound, and rested her giant cock on Lyralei’s stomach, shooting a few more loads before collapsing on the hero. The two of them, sharing breaths, locked eyes before locking in a passionate kiss.

Lanaya put her hand on the side of Lyralei’s face, gently stroking her thumb on her cheek. “I’ll consider this as your thanks for my help, Lyralei!”

**Author's Note:**

> It was definitely interesting I never really had a fetish for, let alone write for that fetish! I hope it turned out the way you like person on reddit!


End file.
